The journal
by vampire1031
Summary: the pack decides to share parts of their journals with you readers, hope you enjoy their feelings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aaron

I hear her call my name whenever she needs me, I am like her knight in shining armor, what can I say about her? I love how she wraps her arms around me, how she lets her tears flow on my chest, how she whispers that she loves me.

I am brought back to reality at the sound of her voice calling me, my neon green hair bounces on my head as I rush to aid her in what she desires. She is crying, I don't know the reason and I don't ask why all I do is wrap my arms around her my voice the breeze that calms her raging feelings. I caress my hand softly against her cheek as I run my other hand through her streaked hair. Her hair, another thing that caught me in this web of desire, the desire to see her, hold her, the desire to call her mine.

Again I am brought back to reality as I feel her lips pressed against mine, time seems to stop, everything is calm and quiet, I can hear the steady beat of my heart as it pounds in my chest, oh how I dreamed of having someone to call mine.

I keep coming from my thoughts to reality from time to time but now I am stuck in reality, and I love every moment of it.

We wrestle playfully time and again, I always end up winning, right now I won again her body between my thighs as I softly sit on her stomach and stare into her eyes. Lost in a trance, you can say that. She would try to buck me off of her but I remained seated on her stomach a smile spreads across her face, an angel…An angel to call mine.

My cousin Mana, to him I thank for this, this wonderful opportunity to start loving again. Me and him was always close he is the family I only have, a real family anyway. I have foster parents but they don't like me, truthfully they beat me and would rarely feed me. But I had to be strong, I couldn't lose faith, not now, not when the world to seem be against me. But I can't let the pack know, that would just make them feel sorry for me, but why feel sorry for someone who has no regrets?

Well they are calling me, it's time for dinner, and I better get going before Mana eats it all. Goodbye for now until I write in you again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mana

Sorry It has been a long time since I wrote in you, well to bring you up to date, my brother was killed, so his friend took me in so that I had a place to stay, then his parent's were cool enough to let me go with him to this camp called "Camp Harmony." I was a stone of a person, showed no emotions what so ever, but then at camp I started to loosen up to people I don't know they called themselves "friends" but I didn't know what that meant until just recently.

Then me and Jojo get kidnapped and left in the forest, how cute he looked just sleeping on my lap, that nose of his, a perfect match for a face like his, I did end up going with a girl for a while but she played me, but hey that's ok I got someone better. But yeah me and Jojo was lost for a few days but my mom and brother came back as wolves and saved us…I know it sounds really funny but it was true.

But later I found out my girlfriend was having a secret affair with one of my friend's from camp but whatever, her lost. Besides that I confessed to my friends that I was bi and they didn't care they still wanted me to be their friend, that made me smile knowing that they were real friends. I never would have thought I would be so lucky as to make friends let alone keep them as long as I did, but anyway yeah that someone new is Jojo.

The very same who that saved Who-ville from destruction is my boyfriend, we shared a lot of secrets with each other let alone some private moments. I found out that he was really talented and an awesome singer, he loves to make inventions as well as hanging with his friends. The touch of his skin to mine makes my heart melt, the sound of his voice when he speaks to me just makes my mind race, and my head would be spinning if he wasn't holding me. Even though I am older and taller than him, he still takes care of me and worries for me when I am feeling down.

Wow I can't believe how much I love him, and he was just the greatest one I have ever had, he sees me for who I am and not what I am, a lot of people seen me as a gothic freak but he felt the same, he knows my pain all too well that is why I think we go great for each other. He told me, that love shouldn't matter by age or gender, as long as the two people have affection for each other that is all that matters. Yes I agree there should be limits and he agrees to, but hey I just turned 20 and he is 18 so its legal right, and it's not like we are getting married we are just dating. He also told me that God hates the sin, not the sinner so I feel somewhat at ease.

Well that is all for now, it is time to eat dinner with the rest of the pack so I will write in you later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Koa's confessions.

First thought of Jojo as a younger brother of mine almost like Mana except that I would have to protect Jojo and not the other way around. My life on this earth both as human and animal was wonderful, I regret nothing of it. I would do it all again, except the dying part. That was the biggest pain of all, the pain that my family felt when I died even if it was just two people at the time, they still meant the world.

I never thought that I would ever return to the world of the living, let alone fine the last gift I ever got from my mother. But now I am back into this world, with more people to love, more people to cherish, and more people to protect.

It shocks me, I never knew how long I was gone, both Mana and Aaron broke free from their emotionless prisons and found themselves through their friends. What I have to say about them is that Mike and Cody, two of the funniest and most random people you would ever meet. Marcus, even though he has a hard outer shell, he is soft inside and isn't afraid to express his feelings to the pack.

Now for my cousin and brother. Aaron, he is nothing like anyone has ever seen before He has the strength and courage of a beast, but also has the compassion of a father, I am glad to hear that him and Pam are going to have a child, now Aaron will actually have a family once again, well his own family. Mana, Mana is like a box, you never know what he has held up inside. As for his trademark collar well when he puts it on, he isn't the same Mana that we all know and love, nope he is more determined and out to shed some blood, he is more like a monster than anything with that collar on yet he retains his sanity.

Oh you want to know about my gift? Well my mom gave me this special emerald blue pacifier when I was still young and Mana was just a baby, the reason is because I was still teething, but anyway that was the last gift because the day our mom died, was on mine and his birthday, I didn't tell the pack that because they would have felt sorry for us, but as long as me and Mana have each other that is all we need. We are just blessed to have the pack as well now.

The thoughts of losing them flood my dreams as I sleep, that is why I make it my promise, no my nindo, my ninja way to protect them with every last bit of strength, energy and spirit that I have. No matter the risk and no matter the cost, I will protect them until I take my very last breath, I will protect them because they are my family and they are all I have left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Double trouble.

Mike: Hey my name is mike and I just love video games, watching television, hanging out with friends, and many more stuff. Oh I am also a skater, I love my skateboard to the point that I even named it bob. Yeah Yeah I know a stupid name but hey it is my board not yours so you don't get a say in it. I like to look on the bright side of everything, even on the bright side of my toast, because I don't like it dark or burnt. As for the pack, awesome people truly, but I think they are too emotional so it is my doody to make them smile. ("It's duty Mike" Cody says from the other side of the room) Oh that's right my duty to make them smile. I love my brother even though we argue at times, but we do everything together, we met Marcus, and Jojo and the rest of them while we were together. And if you were wondering why my brother was able to hear me from across the room is because I am saying it out loud while I write it. SHUT UP AND DON'T JUDGE ME _. Any way Wow I am in total shock that Aaron is having a baby, I mean Pam, Pam is having the baby. I wonder if they would let me help them name the kid, if they have a boy I am going to name him shamus and if it is a girl…shamus. ("We are not naming our child shamus period." Aaron says walking into the room, "And stop talking out loud, you are making us look weird.")

Well I am glad to say that they are the best thing that ever happened to me and we will have many more adventures. Now I will quote Mana before I let Cody write his share in this journal. CHEE PONO ("DON"T STEAL MY CHEER!") Oops I got busted ha-ha.

Cody: *skims through the journal secretly* Ha-ha ok unlike my uneducated brother I know how to spell my words and not talk out loud so that everyone can hear what I am writing. But I really do appreciate the pack, because we went through a lot of trials and tribulations and we still managed to stick it out and stay together. We all share in our goals and food, well except Mana's food, you try to touch his and he will bite you, literally (holds left hand where Mana bit) I tried to take his plate back before he was done eating and he bit my hand, he apologized later but still he left a mark, ha-ha. We are the best of friends and I think coming out here to this place was the best idea we had.

Out here not only teaches us how to be on our own, but the important rules of managing our money, relying on ourselves rather than parents, staying away from Mana when he eats, and how to look for a job. I found a job at Whoss [Ross] and I am doing well, I get paid enough to support my share of the bills and stuff, and Mana got a Job at the beach teaching people how to surf and stuff and renting out gear to go snorkeling, body boarding, and surfing. Ha-ha I know right figures the person from Whowaii would be the one to teach us that. Luckily when we go to his shop we get discounts on the lessons and stuff. Well that is really all I got to say about the pack, well that is not entirely true, Mana is going to take us out on a boat to go snorkeling so yup.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: broken silence

Mine, mine is going to be longer, I have to confess that I was not expecting to be alive, let alone have a place to call my own or people to call my family. I grew up like the rest of them, but some of us have more in common then we think. Most of us grew up as the outcast or rejects, being mocked and judged. Why, it's because we are different, we never followed the crowd, we always walked to our own music, and while other's fought against the winds of change, we followed it knowing that only good things can come with it.

I first met Mike and Cody at Camp Harmony, and I hated them, I envied them because I didn't think they would ever understand the pain, and fear that I was feeling, but I was wrong. I just didn't want to give them the chance to get to know me or understand me and that was my fault. Here comes Jojo right off the back I felt like someday we could connect because I got a vibe from him that he understood my pain and sorrow, and he did, he understood me all too well, and that's how I became friends with Mike, Cody and Jojo.

Then here comes Koa, his blue bangs dangled in front of his expressionless face, and if looks could kill, then his eyes were fatal, they were filled with such strange mixed feelings like… I just can't even begin to express the fear I had when I first met Koa, but later on I learned to trust him, I learned to trust them, and I can even admit that I love them. I love them as my family.

Mana, Mana is the alpha wolf of the pack, well that is what he calls himself, and I cannot think of a greater title to match him than alpha wolf because he is willing to put himself in harm's way so that we are safe, he can come up with solutions to problems that seem impossible to answer. I love the pack with everything I have and I have devoted my loyalty to them as well. You don't believe me? Well when our girls didn't talk to us anymore I made my statement loud and clear to the whole school, I didn't care I was more proud of what I did than being ashamed of it. I also punched some random student who just so happened to get in my way, along with Mike and Cody punching a student of their own.

Now comes in Mr. and Mrs. Whoster which is Aaron and Pam, yeah two members of our pack are getting married and they already have a kid on the way, and instead of turning them away we all agreed to help watch our little niece or nephew. We are no longer friends we are a family now and we also act as a family, we even have our own share of arguments.

I wrote a poem long ago that I kept with myself for all this time and now I am ready to share it.

_Lost in the darkness of the world  
My bed in a web of woven lies  
my voice is gone  
nothing but silent cries  
Bleeding from a broken heart  
my bones shatter with reality  
Nothing special about me  
I am just a shadow that no one sees  
Fading with the sunset  
no one remembers  
They only forget  
imbedded in the darkest part of my memories  
a nightmare created from my fantasies  
I'm grieving and weeping  
while the rest is easily sleeping  
My heart aches as the world shakes  
Quiet listen, just one more try  
cant hear it can you?  
cant hear my silent cry._

That is my poem but I can say without a doubt that the world may have not heard my howls for affection, but the pack sure did and they always deliver.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Motherly

Pam:

Well, I've got a lot to say about the pack, so I'm not sure where to start…

Happiness, that word sums up well all I feel since I met them.

At first it all started when I heard about Jojo McDodd. I didn't knew him well but I heard that he attempted to suicide, so I wrote a song for him and sang it at music class and I went out from this class with two new friends: Jojo and Mana.

(They were dating then). They introduced me to the pack, and even if I was a bit shy, they all smiled at me as if they had met me since long ago.

One day Jojo and I started dating. I felt a lot of guilt because Jojo still loved Mana and vice versa, and when Mana left I didn't know what to feel: Joy, because Jojo was with me, gratitude to Mana, for letting us, guilt, because I knew their feelings. Two months latter we broke up and the same day Mana returned and brought with him my true love: Aaron, his mysterious and attractive cousin. He was simply perfect, but I also was afraid of him.

Since the first moment he stayed by my side…and never left.

During some time he tried to convince me that his love for me was real, but I had been hurt before and I didn't want to be hurt anymore; and even if he was kind and romantic, I only could understand that he was real and his love too the day we went to look for Jojo's parents.

The happiest day of my life was when he asked me to marry him. I simply couldn't believe it; all my dreams were becoming true: I was leaving with my true love and my friends and we were starting a new life away from all that meant pain for us.

And well, now we are here.

About Jojo, he's such a lovely boy, and even if he seems too shy or fragile, he is brave and clever. I consider him my confident, we know us too well.

About Mana, what can I say about him? He's my brother, just that. He opened his arms to me since the first day and he protects and encourages me and the pack members always. I love that he loves my food, we know too well of it.

About Koa, he's my big brother and the protector of our pack, our family. He's strong but I know that he needs sometimes a big big hug or simply somebody who listen him. He helps me a lot in the kitchen, he's good there! Thanks!

About Mike and Cody, I see them as two little naughty boys, but they are also brave and loyal to the pack, and I really thank them for this. They are always trying to make us laugh; I think they will be glad to play with my baby; that must be so funny…

About Marcus, well he's Koa's best friend and as him, I see Marcus as a protector and loyal friend. I also can see that he's sometimes like lost in some thoughts, but I know that deep inside he's tender and sweet.

And about Aaron (sigh)… Oh, I just can thank Mana for introducing him to me. He's simply wonderful. I see him as a tiger: he's clever and agile, but he's also as a knight: romantic and polite. I love the way he hugs me at nights, I can feel him closer and my worries about him leaving disappear when he kisses me. I love when we dance and when we play, I love the way he caresses me and the way he treats me. He's even gentle in our private moments; I just simply can't love him more than I do now. I am very glad that I can give him a new family that is his at last. He's always good and he's another of the protectors of the pack: Even if he's strong, inside him the pain of losing his parents hurts his heart, that's why he tries to protect us all: he doesn't want to lose us too.

Now we are going to have a little beautiful baby, that's the final dot to my happiness by his side and with the pack. Or maybe Aaron it's true and we are just starting the adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

Now that the pack has each written for you a short message about themselves, they will share their memories of the adventures they had.

Chapter: Memories

Mana: some stuff we didn't share with you is the smiles that we shared, we had many adventures, such as going up to the mountains and snowboarding,

Jojo: Drinking hot chocolate near the fire in a cabin nearby the resort that we were able to manage to stay at due to the money my dad them sent us. I thank them so much for finally letting me be on my own and I do miss them but I want my future to start now because I am ready and I am not alone.

Pam: We also cuddled near each other under the northern lights, our arms wrapped around each other in a loving embrace, oh it was so romantic.

Koa: That is because Pam forgot to pack the snow jackets before we left to dinner, that's why we were all holding each other, but yeah other than that we had no problems what so ever.

Aaron: That would be true but due to the fact that you forgot to refill the car with gas we had to walk the last mile to the restaurant and call for a tow truck. Which cost us 45 dollars and we even had to stay at a condo for a few nights.

Marcus: It would have been expensive but luckily Mana and Koa's aunty owned a condo up there and rented it out to us at a very reasonable price. We did do a lot of snowboarding and a lot of us are great at it. But *looks at Jojo* somebody did sink into the soft snow up to their necks while the rest of us had to claw him out from it.

Mike: Yeah Jojo did snowboard off a little too far to the left and sank into about 4 feet of snow, ha-ha all we see is this little black ball sticking out of the ground, we didn't know it was Jojo until we heard him yopping and yelling his head off. The look on his face was so furious with us.

Jojo: Yeah because you guys passed me by 4 times before realizing it was me, the only one that stopped by me first was Mana, and he was great because at least he came to my rescue while you guys all had to just keep on snowboarding.

Cody: Well if it wasn't for Mana's flailing body we wouldn't have found you, because really we just thought someone lost their helmet or mask and we didn't think anything of it. Mana had is head stuck in the snow while Jojo had his body stuck in the snow, It was funny how it just so happens that Jojo had his body stuck and Mana had his head stuck, and they are going out. (Everyone begins to laugh even Mana and Jojo)

Jojo: Oh don't forget about the amusement park we went to, if I can recall it was called Who World, and they had rollercoaster's, and slides, water slides, and even rides that make you drop a few times. *Whispers* don't tell Mana this but we all caught him screaming like a girl. ( I DID NOT! IT WAS PAM!) Ah damn he heard me. (NO SHIT BABE I HEARD YOU, YOU WHISPERED IT TO ME!) Oh my bad Mana I am sorry.

Mana: You better be, but ok for embarrassing me I will embarrass you, On a water slide that we went on Jojo wanted to show off and dove into the water instead of dropping off like the rest of us and his swim trunks came floating up before he did. (Jojo's face turns red as Mana shoots him a kolohe smile) see now we are even babe. But I think we all had our share of embarrassing moments at the amusement park.

Koa: yeah like how Aaron's ice-cream dropped onto my head and it got my hair all sticky, and I didn't even know it was ice cream, I thought it was my hair gel just running a bit because my hair got wet. Or the fact that Aaron and Pam each went into the wrong bathroom and came out, their faces were as red as a whomato.

Mike: or the fact that people thought that we were lost because we couldn't decide what ride to go on or the fact that the security guard got freaked out when Jojo talked to him. That was the highlight of the day, the security guard didn't even know Jojo was 18 and when Jojo talked to him the security guard flipped his lid, we were all laughing.

Cody: I got my ice-cream stolen, and it wasn't by a thief or anything no it was more worst, I got my ice-cream stolen by Mana, he ate the whole scoop off my cone but paid for it by getting a major brain freeze.

Aaron: Ha-ha yeah Jojo had to hold his boyfriend until he stopped screaming, but at least he learned, that was the best day, we even took a photo together and we all got our own copy of the picture so that we can carry it with us everywhere we go.

Pam: Yup that was the best memories we have right now, we have more memories but this is the first months in our new home so we had a lot of stuff to do but at least we had two weeks for a vacation.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Camp Harmony/Trials

Marcus: Here we are with another entry to our journal, We are going to go back 4 years or so back to when we where campers for Camp Harmony. It was a very unique experience for me, not only was I always rooming with the duo of destruction *glances over at Mike and Cody who just simply smile* but I also roomed with another person. His name was Kai, we never did really get along that well, and usually when it would be just us two he would say some really hurtful words to me.

Mike: I know and when we would come back to see Marcus in the corner of the room curled up into a ball we would ask what happened and Kai would simply say he didn't know, but after a while we caught on to how Kai would treat our soon-to-be pack member, so we just told the counselor that we wanted him out of our room.

Cody: Good thing to because if it was Mana, Koa, Jojo, or even Aaron on the other hand then Kai wouldn't have gotten off so easily, I bet Jojo and Aaron would give Kai a stern talking to while Mana and Koa would probably beat some sense and respect into him. Oh but We were surprised to get the runt of the pack so early because who other to come the following summer than Jojo.

Mike: I know Jojo was so scared and nervous, deep inside even Marcus felt bad for Jojo, Though he will deny it Marcus felt like he would have to save Jojo from the bullies of camp. Wow who would have thought Marcus would secretly care for the safety of someone other than himself?

Marcus: SHUT UP! I just felt that since Jojo was so small and scrawny that he would need somebody to back him up and I just didn't want him to be picked on like how I was so I wanted to help him out, but in the end he helped me out by being my friend.

Jojo: Right Now its breakfast time here in our home so we all know what Mana is doing.

Marcus: Taking a shower?

Jojo: No eating, I am surprised that my boyfriend isn't fat with all that he eats, but Koa did tell us that he eats so that when he gets mad he burns of the calories rather than burn someone or something, *shudders* even I can't help but get scared when his choker goes around his neck, luckily I know he would never lash out at us intentionally.

Koa: I would like to say that I never been to a camp before and I am sure that my brother had enough fun and adventures for the both of us, Even though that I know he went through a rough time at camp due to his depression.

Mana: moving on now, we also had our share of trials that we had to face, we even had to go aid some new kids that came to town, back when we lived in Whoville, they were five brothers, who were constantly being beaten by their step dad.

Koa: I know, that bastard shot me, ugh that hurt like a monkey. But hey if they are friends of Jojo's then they are a friend of mine.

Mana: and Mine, If we ever run into them again, who knows we might just take them into our family and raise them ourselves.

Aaron: Of course we can, we all have great paying Jobs, we have support from our families, and we could take in 5 more people.

Pam: And I will be the mother figure to all of them, that will be my duty in this household.

Koa: Don't worry I will help around the house to.

Cyrus: And so will we.

Mana: Well speak of the vampire, Look who decides to show up, its Cyrus, Jonah, and Hawk. Hey where is the rest of your brothers at?

Hawk: Koa went to go pick them up and stuff, and probably get them a bite to eat. (Mana then rushes to the phone and picks it up dialing his brother's cell phone)

Jonah: Why did Mana just run to the phone like that?

Marcus: Because you said eat, and we all know that Mana can eat, ha-ha

Cyrus: We want to thank you all for just taking us in as your family, you guys really didn't need to.

Mana: We are just glad that all of you are safe and sound, and recovering from the years of abuse you guys had. (The pack then surround the three brothers as they wrap them in their arms all hugging each other)

Mike: You guys are safe now don't you worry if anyone messes with you then Mana will put on his spiked choker and take care of it.

Mana: That's right but I really am just glad that you guys are all safe though, you guys are true warriors.

Cody: Hey you guys lets greet our new siblings with the proper way the pack does it.

Jojo: I am so game for that you guys ready? Lets raise our head and let our voices be heard across the area. (All the pack tilt their heads back and let out a howl of joy that their family is growing, about 5 howls later they finally lower their head as they help their new siblings to their rooms)

Disclaimer: This is the end of the chapter as well as the story, I want to thank my little sis Pam for cheering me up when I am down and my little bro Animation05 for letting me use his characters and giving me new ideas for stories and everything. Without you two there would be no vampire1031.

Mana: We can howl to that can't we guys.  
Mike: Yup let us give our creators the proper way to thank them pack style.

(Stands by animation and whozonegurl as the pack including their new three siblings tilt their heads back and let out several howls of appreciation.)


End file.
